civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sun Tze
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the C-evo page, but someone will. *Please tell us something about yourself by editing ! *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now *For general discussions about this wiki, see the forums *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, remember to sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ *You have also got that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2011-12-10T22:24:03 Main C-evo article Hi! I've had a look at your edits. Positive. Most of the additions to the C-evo article seem to be about AIs. Could be better in a separate article. Interesting division into phases, but the somewhat unfamiliar names for them need a bit of explanation. I've not found any noticeable divisions between "phases" in hundreds of hours of play. Rather, incremental changes occur, such as "Strongest-looking enemy now has 48/32/1.5 and 48/16/2.5" - which forces a change in tactics, e.g. no more lone wanderings by your own "48/32" except on hills. There again, any detailed listing of phases should probably be in a separate article. Unlike Wikipedia, this wiki can devote any number of sub-pages to a topic, because it can go into much more detail. Having separate articles has advantages for linking and categorizing and ease of editing and reading. Good to have you on board, anyway! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Game files Replied on my talk page (where I moved your paragraph into chronological order): short answer is "No". You haven't clarified the "phase" thing much; there can be quite a few centuries between Gunpowder and Steam Engine, e.g. in my recent Book 53 Gunpowder was 1600 AD, Steam Engine 1950 (as I usually get Tactics and Explosives first). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot of an Insane game (Epic variant with nine SETI at normal and other 5 easy StandardAI). Reduced to defending my southern border with a couple of steamships (+ roman gallaries as advanceud scouts) amd a bunch of roman catapults (24/6/2.0) against an alliance which is mainly 48/16/2.5 cavalry with riflemen (48/32/1.5). Fortunately my ONE shock trooper (75/25/alpine) could ambush them from behind mountain ramparts but the key to defense is the gliders spotting the stacks and bombarding them (think once there was stack of 50odd jap dragoons). Note how I design around a killzone that bunches them up so my outclassed defenders (often case in insane games) need only take out the leakers. Would have worked except for: :a) Spanish Inquisition controlled the Hanging Gardens making religious immunity against the desert and :b) Japs had SunTze miltary academy making their troopers effectively 75/50/2.4 and :c) ran out of buildings to sacrifice to raise forced conscripts. Now in a modern battlefield, this changes from static field positions to a dynamic defense with subs, spotting stacks, standoff carriers with missiles, and rail along the mountain tops to move my outnumbered troops rapidly around. In preModern, just a few catapults could block the pass. Distinctly different tactics. . ::Rail along mountaintops - expensive! But OK if it works. Please give us bigger images if possible; I can't easily work out how your description relates to the map, and I see that that's the limit of the image size. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC)